1. Industrial Useful Field
This invention relates to a hydraulic clutch releasing means equipped with a master cylinder device driven by operating a clutch pedal and a slave cylinder device driven by hydraulic pressure supplied from the master cylinder device for engaging or disengaging a clutch and, more particularly, to such a clutch releasing equipment having a vibration damping absorbing means thereon.
2. Prior Art
In a hydraulic clutch releasing means equipped with a master cylinder device driven by operating a clutch pedal and a slave cylinder device driven by hydraulic pressure supplied from the master cylinder device for engaging or disengaging a clutch, vibration of clutch causes a hydraulic pressure in hydraulic circuit to fluctuate and the vibration is transmitted to a clutch pedal when the clutch pedal is trodden, so that a driver feels uncomfortable. Further, even when the clutch pedal is not trodden, abnormal sound is generated by the transmission of vibration.
In order to solve this problem, a means as illustrated by FIG. 5 has conventionally been proposed. In this means, a cylinder chamber 51 is installed in a proper place of a liquid passage 50; a piston 52 sliding freely perpendicularly to a direction of liquid flow, a rubber elastic body 53, and a coil spring urging the piston 52 toward the rubber elastic body 53 are installed in the cylinder chamber 51; and hydraulic pressure fluctuation is received by the piston 52 and absorbed by expansion and contraction of the rubber elastic body 53.
Further, another means has been proposed, in which vibration has been absorbed by installing a rubber elastic body in a master cylinder device and by having a piston of the master cylinder device contact with the rubber elastic body.
In any of these conventional structures, however, a stroke loss has been produced because of contraction of the rubber elastic body 53 at the time when the clutch pedal has been trodden for disengaging the clutch.